Sephiroth: Another Chance
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: Inspired by Donum Deae by Lord Shinta, with my own ideas, Sephiroth is reincarnated as a female Harry Potter, reunites with his past allies and adversaries, in a second chance for him and them alike. Please Read & Review!
1. I will never be a memory

**A/N: Hiyah! After reading a lot of stories of Sephiroth Reincarnated as Harry, I just had to try my own ideas at it, this is deeply influenced by Donum Deae by Lord Shinta, but with my own twists and such. So with nothing else, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Kitty Katrona doesn't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, If she did they both would have ended differently.**

* * *

A seven year old girl lays down in complete darkness, her sides ache, from the previous beating at the hands of her obese walrus-like Uncle and baby whale-like Cousin, who was following his fathers instructions, so she couldn't completely blame him. He was only following what his father had taught him, and he only did it when her aunt was away, and it was a father-son bonding thing, so he didn't tell his his father has brought him up to believe it was alright.

So as the girl sits in the dark of her cupboard under the stairs, slowly bleeding out from her various wounds inflicked by her remaining family, she closes her eyes and lets the blissfull darkness envelope her into nothingness.

* * *

She slowly sits up and feels no pain, opening her eyes slowly, as she is unsure of her surroundings, she can see a bright crystalline cavern, she is laying on the cool floor, her feet covered in a cool liquid. Looking around slowly she hears a soft female voice giggling, she looks around quickly, trying to locate the being the voice belongs to, until she lays her eyes on a large blonde long-haired woman in strange golden armor, sitting on top of the largest crystal she'd ever seen, which was floating in the middle of the cavern, which is surrounded by a small shallow pool of a lighhlty green glowing liquid.

"Hello young one.", she says, jumping off the large crystal, floating down to the surface of the water and walking on top of it towards the young girl child, who sits up and backs up quickly in fear, believing this woman a threat, for she is quite large and for her strange golden armor. Seeing the child backing away she stops at the shoreline and has a sad look on her face and says in a soft melodious voice, that echoes in the large cavern ,"I mean you no harm my young child of Gaia." The young girl, backed up to the wall of the cavern, looks at the large female being and slowly stands up, and shuffles her way towards the being, keeping her in her sights the entire tiime and as if fearing this just a dream and that she'll wake up any moment back in her cupboard, she continues forward. In this cavern, she feels warm, safe, and no pain, it is a welcome feeling, one the girl is unused to.

As the girl creeps towards her, the large female being opens her arms invitingly, and as if a trigger, the young raven haired child runs into the beings inviting arms and lets the being hold her small frame in a tight hug, the young ones emerald eyes shining, tears threatening to fall. Screwing her eyes tightly shut, trying to stop her traturous tears from falling. "It's alright to cry young one, you deserve a chance to let them fall freely." And like that, the dam broke, and the young raven haired girl cried, loung and hard, in the otherworldly being's arms.

After a long while the young girl calms down, and sits calmly in the blonde being's lap. "Who or What are you?", she speaks very quietly, looking at her hands in her lap, unable to look the being in the eyes. The female being laughs, a beautiful melodious laugh, that shakes the cavern in a pleasent way, and replies, "I am the Goddess Minerva, and that young one, is the reason I like dealing with children, Pure and Innocent, none of the taint of corruption of the adult minds. And you little one are a special child, and I have another special person I want you to meet, he should be coming soon..."

As she spoke the large crystal in the middle of the cavern glowed a Brilliant Aquamarine Blue hue, and once the light receded, a man with beautiful long moonspune silver hair, wearing a strange black leather outfit, that showed his bare chest, with cross straps across his chest, with silver metalic shoulder pads, he walked forward, also floating above the surface of the shallow liquid. He came and kneeled in front of both her and the goddess, his green cat slit eyes glowed, he held out a hand to her small form and spoke in a voice that held a lot of power in it, "Hello little one, My name is Sephiroth Valentine, might I ask yours?"

She looked up at his glowing green eyes, eyes that held no malice, but clear controlled emotions, so much like her own. So she nodded, and grabbing his hand, and spoke in a very small voice, that sort of crack from not being used very often, "Cyren* Lily Potter **(A/N: Pronounced *Siren)** "

He looks into her eyes and his opened a bit farther, as if he were surprised by what he saw, she looks back and then flinches slightly at the intensity in his eyes. Then Minerva speaks up, "Cyren, I have seen your life, up until now, and have seen what is ahead. And it has been, a will be, to put it bluntly, horrid, and this young man, is going to help you get a better life. Cyren, in your past life, this man is who you were, you will get the chance to understand more in a bit, But before I let him give you his memories, I want to ask you, because you showing up here proved that you truly need his knowledge. You were not supposed to show up her for another many many years, but the injuries you got tonight would have killed you, and it is not fair to one so young like yourself to have to go through all this. So, young one, do you wish to gain his memories and have the possibility to live a better life?"

Cyren looked at her, at first like she was crazy, but after a bit consideration, it sank in and she nodded, slowly at first, but, after a little bit she was nodding vigorously. Minerva smiled down at her, then spoke to Sephiroth, "Alright, are you ready as well, Sephi?" He sighed in resignation, and nodded, he held his hand over Cyren's head, as it began to glow, and said softly, "This will hurt a bit little one, but it will be better in a while, Okay?" She nodded slowly, and closed her eyes. Letting the flood of memories and emotions override her senses, as she blacked out, she felt Minerva hold her in a tight hug.

* * *

As Cyren opened her eyes again, they glowed green, and had a cat slit to them, she sat up, all of her previous wounds had healed, she saw in the darkness easily, with the Mako and Jenova cells active in her body once more, she could feel her strength coming back to her body... She looked down at her self, realizing it would take a bit to get used to being a girl, with all of her memories of Sephiroth, it was weird to be a girl, but she shrugged, she would get used to it, it was not the first time he was a girl, thanks to Genesis and his thrice damned skill with materia.

As she took in her surroundings, she came to a decision, she was going to leave this place, after she got free from her cupboard, she did not feel like just leaving her aunt, though she did not openly oppose her husband, she would sneak her food when she was not to get any from Vernon's orders. So her aunt was a decent person in her eyes, and Dudley was misguided.

* * *

About an hour after she woke up, she heard Vernon come down, and walk to her door, let her out and demanded her to begin on breakfast, Cyren just nodded, and stepped out of her prison, but before she could get to the kitchen, he grabbed her by her hair, that was now a couple inches longer then last night, and yelled, his face a bright red filled with rage, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU LITTLE FREAK!?" He then punched her across the hall. Unknown to him his screams woke his wife who came running down the stairs, seeing what had happened, she yelled at him, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU HITTING MY NIECE FOR?!" And then he looked back at her and smacked her across the face, hard.

"I'M PUTTING THIS LITTLE FREAK IN IT'S PLACE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT AND IT'S FREAKY WAYS! I AM GOING TO GET RID OF IT ONCE AND FOR ALL!", he yelled before heading to the kitchen, while he did that, Petunia held her face in pain, tears falling down her face as she finally realized what she married, mind made, she ran up stairs to get the phone, and dialed 999.

While she did this, Cyren, was backing away from her insane Uncle, not wanting to kill him, because it would leave to much evidence, and she was not sure what power her newly awaken body had quite yet. He was walking forward, kitchen knife brandished in front of him as she leaned against the wall, but before he could take a stab at her, she ran forward and behind him, with him stunned for a bit by her speed, she used that distraction to run out the front door, out side and kept running for a long time.

* * *

About two hours later, she was deep in the forest, unsure of where she was, she slowed down and sat down on a tree stump in a clearing she had stopped in. Looking around, she felt a strange presense to her right a bit, she stood up and took a defensive position, just as the bushes in front of her started russling. Out of the bushes a small feline with white wings came flying into the clearing, followed by a coyote, growling at the cat with wings. The cat spotted Cyren and flew over to her yelling, "Save ME!" Cyren then took action, kicked the coyote with her mako enhanced strengthed legs, which sent it flying in another direction into a tree hard. Seeing the coyote out cold, Cyren closed her eyes in concentration, and after a bit, Masamune was in her hand once more, with it she stabbed the coyote in it's heart.

Inspecting her beloved blade, which had shrunk to about 4 feet long, to accommodate her new size, flicking the blood off, she looked over to the cat laying on the ground, a small wound on her left wing and left back leg, both were bleeding, seeing the injuries, Cyren acted on instinct, dashed over with inhuman speed, held her hands over the cat and muttered, "Cura".

The wounds on the cat healed, the cat, feeling it's pain subsiding, looked up at the girl before her, smelling a strange acidic scent on the girl, she spoke after a bit. "Than-Thank you... My name is Lyra... Wh-what is yours?", she, Lyra, asked, looking at the girl, with a sort of shy expression.

"Cyren Lily Potter, and it was nothing, why was it chasing you though?", Cyren asked, sitting down next to Lyra, sending Masamune away, back to were it stays when not in use.

"It was hungry and heard that winged Nekomata's are really good and thought it should try it out, and me being a winged Nekomata, and not very strong yet, was prime pickin's. What are you doing so far out in the forest though? And what's with your strange scent?", Lyra answered, then threw it a few questions right back at Cyren.

"Well that's along story, but before that, do you have a home nearby? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for running away or some thing.", Cyren responded, standing up and stretching. "Yeah, I'll lead the way, bring that coyote with too, we can have that for supper..."

* * *

 _ **~Elsewhere~...**_

In an apartment, in a big city, a man sits up quickly, looking towards the East, his crimson eyes wide with realization of the energy it senses, his black hair falling in front of his face as he gets up going into the living room, and through it to the other occupant of the apartments room, opening the door, and seeing his blonde and blue eyed friend, wide awake, looking straight at him, and saying, "Sephiroth..."

The black haired man's crimson eyes start to water, and a small smile graces his lips, as he speaks, "My son..."

* * *

 **A/N: So what do yah think? Good? Bad? Tell me anything you think should be improved in a review! Please!**


	2. Well, Shit That Sucks

**A/N: And here is the next chapter, Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Kitty Katrona does not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, that is all...**

* * *

3 months later...

A large black and red wolf is running in a forest, followed closely by a red dog like thing, with braids in it's fur, the black and red wolf, slows down, and sniffs the ground, looking up at the large trees around him and his female companion **(A/N: Nanaki/Red-XIII is a girl in this fic)** follows his line of sight to a huge tree in a clearing up ahead, it is almost 11 at night, and the wolf and his red friend had been searching all day, following the scent of high acidic value, and this larger than the rest tree had the scent surrounding it, the person they were looking for was most likely in there.

But before they could get any closer, a large shadow fell down in front of them, a large black furred, with white spots, leopard, with large obsidian wings, glared down at them, and spoke quietly, yet with much power, "Who are you and what do you want with my home?" The crimson eyes of the black and red wolf looked up at this large feline of power, and his form shifted, showing a long, jagged cut, black haired, wearing red and black leather outfit, in a kneeling bow to the large feline.

"My apologies, Lady Guardian of this forest, I was looking for the source of the highly acidic scent, known as Mako, that is in your home over there, would you allo-", He spoke to the large cat, but before he could finish, a small voice was heard, interrupting him. "Miiiiiiwwwwrrrrraaaaaa, W're d'ya 'o?", and following the sound of the voice, the man and his red dog looked over seeing a young girl, with extremely bed head messy silver hair, pulling a fur blanket behind her, walking towards the large feline. The cat, in response, ran over to her, and held her wing in front of her in a protective stance. The girl then curled up next to the feline, and by the looks of it, fell asleep.

The man and his dog companion, looked at each other, then the girl, then back at each other multiple times before saying, "Sephiroth?!" The feline looked at them with wide eyes before looking around the clearing before speaking, "Follow me..." And with that, she wrapped the girl with the fur, and picked her up with her mouth, and carried her towards the tree.

The man and his dog companion, looked at each other and shrugged, following the Guardian, slowly, yet cautious, into the hidden entrance of the tree, which lead into a large cavern, covered with fur blankets, pillows, and a lot of smaller creatures. The Guardian sat the girl in a pile of furs, next to a resting nekomata with white wings. Then she laid down next to them, covering them with her wing protectively, and motioned with her large paw for them to sit down on the ground. Light increased slightly in the cavern, by glowing crystals lining the walls.

"First, Introductions are in order, I am LunaMira, Guardian of the Winged Nekomata, and this sacred section of the forests. And you are?", Spoke the large Guardian, and with that, the man spoke, "I am Vincent Valentine, Chaos Guardian" "As in one of the Goddess Minerva's Planet Weapon/Guardians?", asked LunaMira, looking incredulous. Vincent nodded, and then the red dog with him spoke, "I am Nanaki.", Is all she said. Looking around at the room.

"So I am guessing the one you are looking for is this little girl?", LunaMira states, lifting her wing slowly, showing the sleeping girl. Vincent, looks at her, and slowly leans forward, looking at LunaMira for permission. She sees something in his eyes that prompts her to nod her head, letting him get close to the girl she had come to care for in the past few months. Thinking back to that day 3 months ago...

* * *

3 months prior, LunaMira's POV...

I was worried, Lyra should have been back by now. She left over an hour ago, and in that time I think I might have paved a new path in the forest with my pacing, oops... Then I smell something, blood, OH NO! I rush towards the scent, to find a young girl, with horrid looking clothes, carrying a coyote carcass over her shoulder, the girl smells of Mako, the life blood of the planet, and next to her is my little Lyra, I yell out to her, and she looks over to see me and screams, flying over to me with unbidden joy, and says, "Mira!" She hugs my leg, crying, trying to tell me what happened, but I couldn't make out much, except that this girl saved her, and that we have coyote for dinner.

The girl looks at me with a sad look in her eyes, which look similar to my own, except they glow green, instead of my bright blue. Lyra looks at her, and motions her over, she walks over to me slowly, as if unsure what to think of me, she slowly lowers the coyote, and goes into a kneel, and says with a very scratchy voice, as if it's barely been used, causing me to look at her very closely, seeing what I hoped I wouldn't, signs of abuse and neglect. "Hello Lady Guardian, it is a pleasure to be in your presence."

I look at her with a look of unbidden surprise, not many would do this, most humans would attack me and my kind first, so I know this one is okay. "No need to bow or kneel young one, my name is LunaMira, but every one calls me Mira, what is your name little one?", I speak, seeing a flinch at being addressed as a child. "Cyren Lily Potter." She responds with.

I look at her, as she has yet to stand, so I go over, and grab her by her rag like clothes and carry her towards my home, ignoring her protests, and I tell Lyra to get the others to get the coyote. After a while the girl stops fighting and just sits still, which prompts me to run faster to my home.

Once we reach my large tree, I take her into the inside and set her down and look at her sternly, she looks back at me, as if accepting her fate, I then surprise her by asking her her story. She looks dumbfounded, but then speaks slowly, with her scratchy voice, and tells me about her relatives, how the Goddess Minerva came to her, and the highlights of her past life, though leaving a lot out, but I did not push, but sat and listened, as did the other Winged Nekomata, that had been listening in. And then I asked her, "Would you like to live here? Cyren, or Sephiroth?"

She looks up and thinks on it for a bit, then nods her head vigorously, and like that she took a spot in my heart, for ever and always.

* * *

Back to the Present...Normal POV...

Vincent looks at the silver haired girl, and reaches over to card a hand through her hair, tears stinging his eyes, as if sensing him, she looks up at him with eyes, glowing green with cat slits, blurred with sleep, and says, "Fat'r?" Her voice obviously slurred with sleep. But after seeing him react, she pulls herself over to him and curls up in his lap, dragging the same fur she had earlier, and going back to sleep.

LunaMira was snickering at his face, which showed his obvious surprise. Nanaki cooing at him, as his face heats up from embarrassment. "You might as well go and curl up to sleep, she is probably not going to let you go anywhere anytime soon. And I am tired as well, we had a long day today, Sephi trained heavily with Lyra, Mikou, and Rika, so she is understandably tired, you may both spend the night, and we will talk more on the morrow.", LunaMira said laying down and closing her eyes, Nanaki and Vincent nodded, and curled up around each other to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day... Unknown POV...

"Sephi...This is a bad idea"

"I concur."

"I agree with Sephi, it would be funny."

"Mikou is the only one of you that has a sense of humor." I say, lifting the bucket of water over my head, and dumping it on Vincent, waking him up. He looked up at me bewildered, blinking the last bits of sleep from his eyes, I smirk down upon him, and then stick my tongue out, and leg it out of the burrow. Mikou snickering behind me flying alongside me, as Rika runs after us, and Lyra flies out and hovers over the entrance to the burrow, looking down at the chaos, and sighing.

I laugh as Vincent, my father, comes out, soaking wet, and trugdes over to where I have fallen over in my mirth, looks down at me with his crimson eyes, scowling, as I still laugh, because he looks like a drowned puppy. Then he drops down on the ground next to me, pulls me into a hug, and cries a bit, I will admit, my eyes did get a bit misty.

Nanaki followed him out and cooed, and so did Mira, who was watching from the tree going on and on about how cute I was. I growled and yelled at them, "I'm not cute!" And with that, everyone was laughing.

After all of that, I sat down and told my father about my life, and had to stop him from going and out right killing the Dursleys, because, dammit, I called dibs! And he told me how he and Cloud ( I stiffened when he mentioned that.) Had become Planet Weapons/Guardians, and had been awake for the last 200 years, having been told that the Goddess would be giving me, and a handful of others, a chance to live life, and for me and Genesis, a chance to become Weapons as well. I took this in stride, and asked if he knew anything about a guy going by the name of Voldemort.

He looked shocked at that question, but then I told him my birth name, and he tensed, I asked him what was up. And he told me I was a famous witch.

"Fuck my Life.", I said putting my head in my hands. This is going to be an interesting life.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! The next chapter is in the making! So please, Review!**


	3. Flashy Flashbacks, and Shopping

**A/N:.. 0.o Wow, look at all those reviews! Thank you all so Much! Here's a Cyber cookie! Chocolate Chip!**

 **Disclaimer: Kitty Katrona does not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, though she wishes she did.**

* * *

A few years later... Sephi's POV...

Well these past few years have been interesting, I've finally have gotten my Hogwarts' letter, and I get to go and buy all my supplies, and deal with idiotic witches and wizards who can't see past my scar and fame. Yay! Please note the sarcasm. Although seeing Cloud being a mother chocobo is entertaining. Reminds me when he found out I was a girl. Heh. Heh.

* * *

~Flashy Flashback~

A day after I met my dad again, he left to go get Cloud, I was a little anxious, cause of everything that had happened between us, because of my insanity, will he still hold a grudge? Will he kill me again? For the fourth time? What will he do when he finds out I'm a girl? All these thoughts run through my mind as I wait with Mira and the others of the Guardian's Burrow, Mikou a white nekomata, his tails have yet to split, with light blue eyes, his wings are a soft grey, He is a big prankster, with an even bigger heart. Rika is what she calls a 'digimon' called Renamon, she is kind and wise, but always love a good prank. Like Mira and all the other's of the Burrow, they can change their initial size, to certain extant.

Anyways, I look up from my perch on one of the branches of the great tree that Mira choose for her home, and look at the approaching figures, Nanaki runs ahead, she and Mira have become like gossiping hens, they just love to talk. I don't think I'll ever understand it.

I jump down as Cloud and my father come out into the clearing, I approach, and do what must be done, I bow my head low and say, "Cloud Strife, I would like to formally apologize for all of my actions following Nibelhiem. What I did was stupid, immature, and cause you a lot of grief, I'm sorry, So very Sorry!" At this point, I am crying, for I have all the memories of my actions, those I could control, and those I could not, and I deeply regret them.

I chance a look up at Cloud and my father, and see Cloud's stunned face, before he says, "...Your a GIRL?!" To which I fall over, and the whole of the Burrow shakes with the Laughter of all of it's residence, Nanaki is leaning against Mira, tears falling down there faces at Cloud's face. My father is shaking, probably only standing relatively at all from his Turk training.

After a bit every one calms down, and Cloud accepts my apology and then decides to drop the bomb that he and my dad are a couple, which I promptly faint, I won't deny it, I fainted. I'm a girl now. I can get away with it.

Once I woke up, I commented that, he was now my 'Mommy-Chocobo', which he proceeded to chase me around the clearing, yelling obscenities, all in all, it turned out better than I expected.

~Flashback ended~

* * *

So after that Mira discussed my living arrangements, and he decided to we would first go to Gringotts, where he would see what I would inherent from my birth parents from this life, I didn't understand much, because my memories from this life's parent were very few, I only knew about Voldemort from Mira, she removed a fragment of his soul from my scar on my head, which faded a bit, but was still very visible, and even Mira didn't know everything about me, but she knew I was magical, even without my past life.

So Cloud, My father, Luna, in her smaller form, and Rika took me to an interesting place called Diagon Alley, and introduced me to the very behind in the times, Wizarding World. We went into Gringotts, and got a lot of strange looks from the creatures called Goblins, who when they heard my name, took all of us into a room with the account manager, SteelClaw, who told us that a man named Albus Dumbledore, had really royally screwed up my life. Aparently, my parents wills had never been read, sealed by Albus, My Godfather had been tossed into Wizarding Prison without proper trials, and I was filthy rich, and Albus had been taking money out of my vaults.

Oh, to say we were pissed, would be an understatement, I ordered that he be made to return every single bit of money, plus interest, and all the artifacts that he had also taken out of my vaults, I calmly said this, with an evil grin on my face, I think I had heard Cloud shiver behind me, muttering about Nibelhiem. Then My father had me take an inheirentence test, while he asked about adopting by both magical means, and muggle. SteelClaw sent for another goblin to get the paper work, after seeing my blood show both this life's and my past's on the test. I am the Heir for Potter's, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Also Slytherin by conquest, from defeating Voldemort. Wow.

So we figured this all out and got new place to reside, Potter Manor, where my fathers family lived before the war. We also were given cards that would allow me to us my Gringotts accounts in both muggle and magical worlds, to which I had to buy a trunk, and we went shopping, for new books, clothes, and many a other things I would need, considering I had been living in the woods, and had no money before.

Afterwards, I had found, in a Muggle book store, hidden in between a few older books, I have no clue how it has survived this long. But I found Genesis's copy of Loveless, it still has his name in it, seriously, my fucking luck. Damn I miss him.

* * *

After all of that we moved all of my new stuff, and my animal companions, into the house and surrounding forest, recreating the Burrow in the woods. And moved all of the creatures that had lived there to their new home.

And now, I am going to get my required things for my first year at Hogwarts, Cloud is still a Mommy-Chocobo, and still hates being called it. So we went back to Diagon Alley to get my wand, new robes, and such, even though I can use my Materia magic effortlessly, even found a Mako spot, that produces Materia in the forest on the Potter Manor grounds.

I walk into Madam Malkins' to get my new school robes, and Dark Nation, who we had found in a creature shop down Knockturn Alley, who was with me and Rika, who was in her smaller form, walking beside me, This is were I meet who I believe to be Rufus Shinra, but he goes by Draco Malfoy, and by how he does not react to my looks, of long silver hair which is tied with a black ribbon for a loose pony tail, along with my bangs covering where the very remnants of the scar are hidden behind. I'd say he is either not Rufus, or hasn't regained his memories, he is kind of a jerk, but with how Dark Nation is looking at him, and how for a moment I think I see his grey eyes turn a light blue, and how he stutters when looking at her, I'd say that he's Rufus, looks like Dark Nation is coming to Hogwarts with me, she wouldn't want to be left behind again.

After I get my robes, and Introduce myself by my new name, Sephi Valentine Potter (Though I leave of the last part), I offered to buy him some ice cream from the parlor in the alley. He looked like he wanted to, but his father came along, and he had to continue on his way. Dark Nation looked at him go with sad eyes, but I looked at her and knelt down, and said, "Don't worry girl, He'll remember you soon, and then he won't ever leave you behind again. Okay girl?" She looked up at me and nodded. And we went on are way.

We made our way to Ollivanders, My father did not come with, because he had gotten his wand many years ago, and he hasn't aged a day, he didn't want to go through the trouble of having to explain that, though Rika has a Shinra video camera, so he can watch it later, it's hidden in the hat I made her, a light blue cap.

Anyways, he talks a bit about my birth parents in this life, and he is surprised to see that the scar is all but gone, apparently it was never to fade, any ways, we go through an hour of waving many a wand, a Holly and Phoenix feather disintegrated to my touch, and finally he pulled out a Wood of a Tree near an Ancient's city, with the core of an Ancient orb of the power of ice, it was a white wand with a light blue viens that seemed to move around inside it, along with the green mist that appeared when I waved the wand, it looked like the Lifestream, I paid ten galleons, and also got a harness for my wand that attached to my wrist, which I could flick it out on a moments notice.

After all that we meet up with my father and we went to the Magical Menagerie, and I this is where I found her, a beautiful wolf/reverse leopard hybrid, with a silver right wing and obsidian left wing, similar to my own one wing. She was just a cub/kit, and she looked up at me with her glowing blue eyes, and walked to the edge of her cage towards me, which surprised the shop owner, this little one hated being near people, and never went near the outer edge of her cage, I opened the door, and she came out, and laid her head on my lap, as I was crouched down, "I'll take her and all the equipment to take care of her" And that's how I got my new familiar, Aura. Her soft black fur with the white spots that shines silver in the right light.

After that we head back to Potter Manor, eat some dinner, and prepare myself for my schooling, and spent some time talking with my ancestors paintings, they had been very helpful with learning about my lineage in this life, and my rights as heir to the family, and being the last living Potter.

All in all, I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, and hopefully meet more of my friends and allies from back in the day... Please Genesis, wait for me...

* * *

Elsewhere... Unknown POV...

"AHHHHHHhhhhhhh...", I scream waking up from a nightmare, that felt all to much real, of my body degenerating, and falling apart before my eyes. And of my taunting of a man that I look at with love, yet tainted with insanity. I feel horribly for what the mans eyes I see through did, I wonder, was it a past life? I'll have to ask a teacher, maybe they will know what to do with these horrid dreams, that feel to real...

* * *

 **A/N: So what do yah Think? I would like to point out that Sephi is sort of OOC, but she has the chance she didn't have in either life, to be a kid, and she's living it to the fullest, ignoring her apparent fame from her parents deaths, she also, even though she knows her godfather is innocent, she lets the Goblins handle it, which means, I will have Black out of Azkaban, before the end of her first year, so be paitient, also, I will have a few, but not all of the reincarnates remember in Sephi's first year. Any guess' on other incarnates, feel free to guess, in a review, and if your correct, I'll let you know!**


	4. A Start of The Long Run: Preview!

**A/N:** **And here is another wonderful chapter of Sephiroth: Another Chance, Where Sephi is on her way to Hogwarts, The school where she will learn "Modern" magic, I say it like that because Hogwarts is anything but modern. So Enjoy! Sadly this is only a Preview, but the full will be posted sometime soon.**

 **And WOW! The amount of follows and favorites for this story had me absolutely floored! I just checked on this story of mine, and was completely knocked off my feet for the follows and favorites! Over a HUNDRED! EACH! Though with so many of them, the amount of reviews is kind of sad... Oh well! Read on my Readers, and if you can't be to troubled, a review would be nice. They motivate me to continue my stories! No Reviews, No new chapters! SO READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: Kitty Katrona does not own Harry Potter, Digimon, or Final Fantasy VII, if she did, They would all have better graphics for all games, with modern textiles and all.**

* * *

September 1st...Unknown POV...

My first day of School at Hogwarts! I'm so excited! I'm going to become the Girl-Who-Lived's Husband, mom already has the marriage contract set up with the Headmaster, once we turn of age, I'll have all of the Potter fortune for myself, screw my brothers and sister, It'll be all mine...

We left home early so we can get her attention when we travel through the muggle part of the station, walking slowly, so that we can catch the ear of the Girl-Who-Lived. It's a full proof plan! We help her find the barrier, help her through, and then when she gets on the train, I'll tell a little lie about there being no open compartments, and get to know her, earn her trust, and then it'll all begin!

* * *

~No One's POV~

As all the pedestrians compile into the station, Sephi and her entourage ran through the masses, already aware of where they had to go, having shrunk Sephi's Trunk into her shoulder bag, and Cloud was taking a different route, so he could bring Aura and Dark Nation. Mira was in her human form, her black fur had changed into long black hair, she is wearing a white long-sleeve dress shirt, with lace cuffs, and she has black dress pants on, her ears were under a white bandanna, and her tail is wrapped around her waist, like a belt, and she has a no sleeve black coat, with wings stylized on the back, which hides her real wings.

They enter Platform 9 and 3/4 with no problems, Vincent stands out some in his suit that makes him look like a long haired version of his Turk days, as it is almost time to go, Mira gives her a hug, Vincent eyes look vaguely misty, and Cloud looked similar, as He and Sephi had gotten closer in the few years that they had been together. They all wish her goodbye, as her stuff had already been loaded by Cloud. The whistle blows, and before Sephi gets on the train, Mira sneaks something into her hand. Before she can question it, the train is moving and Sephi is going into her compartment that Cloud had put Aura and Dark Nation in.

* * *

~Draco's POV~

Since that day, a month ago, my dreams have been filled with a whole life, I remembered the name I had back then just last night, Rufus, Rufus Shinra, as I said goodbye to my parents, whom I'm not sure what to think of quite yet, I see a tall blonde, whose hair spikes up like the blonde hero from my dreams, Cloud, my mind supplies. Before I could get a better view, the whistle blows, and I quickly get on the train. Once on, I realize that I do not wish to sit with Greg or Vince, so I look for another compartment.

After searching for a bit, I get tackled down by a large animal, before I can say anything a voice from the compartment beside me starts, "Dark Nation! Get off the poor bugger!" As the animal, whom I recognize from my past life as my most dear companion, gets off of me, I see the one who started my memory. And I facepalm once I realize that it's none other than Shinra's most Beloved General, Sephiroth, who is a girl, I can feel the headache coming.

She seems to have stopped apologizing realizing I wasn't listening, she was looking at me closely, before she spoke again, "Draco? You Okay?"

I laugh and say that I will be when the world makes sense again, and that she can call me Rufus. Her eyes widen, before she grabs me and drags me into her compartment, Dark Nation following.


End file.
